Tell Me You Love Me
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Seblaine; Sebastian is flirting with a very flustered Blaine.


**This was a secret santa gift, I don't usually write Seblaine. I do ship it, but you know, I don't exactly know how to put it into words like klaine or kurtbastian. But here you go, hope you like it! **

**Title is from "Love me." (no not the Justin Bieber version, though I like that one too.)**

"So Blaine," a grinning Sebastian began, seating himself down across the the table from Blaine, who was sitting cross-legged, scribbling down on a notebook furiously, scratching his head with the eraser. When he did, Blaine looked up, doe-eyed at him. "I believe it's time that we stop playing this hard-to-get game."  
"Sebastian," Blaine spluttered out. He must have been shocked at the other boy's sudden appearance in front of him because his hands fidgeted and his eyes were opened wide behind the thick, square rims of his reading glasses.  
"I mean, it was cute at first," Sebastian trailed on, rolling his eyes up for a moment and bobbing his head, passing the extra coffee he had ordered just for Blaine (_peppermint mocha during the holidays are my favorite _Blaine had told him a month ago, and he had made sure to remember) across the table and sipping from his own.  
"Pardon?" He asked, gently placing his pencil on the table and pushing his notebook away slightly, giving Sebastian his full attention and not even paying attention to the coffee. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, just almost straightening out from their nearly ever-present triangle shapes. Sebastian chuckled fondly- so he was _still _playing this game with him.  
"Sigh," he said out loud, cheesy and awkward, but kept on prying, refusing to let his embarrassing slip-up deter him. "Blaine, I know you've been doing these things on purpose to me."  
"I- I don't get it Seb," Blaine started, and he picked up his pencil to start chewing on it. "Doing what?" Sebastian bit back his groan.  
_Oh, I don't know, maybe __**that. **_Or the way he danced during Warbler's practice, shaking his ass directly in Sebastian's face, jumping on the furniture so his crotch was right in front of his mouth. Maybe it was the fact that every time they hung out, Blaine wore shirts that perfectly defined his chest and tiny- holy_fuck _was it tiny- waist and nearly ripping against his bulging biceps as he drove, or did anything really. The bowties Blaine wore around his neck sincerely drove him _nuts, _he just wanted to tug it right off, or even not and just fuck Blaine with it on, constricting his airways until his pretty lips started turning blue and his eyes bright and blissed out. Or maybe it could have possibly been when he chewed pencils like he was doing right now, tightening his lips around it to adjust the wood against his teeth and _god _did Sebastian just want to jump his bones then and there.

But he didn't. He didn't because Blaine genuinely looked honest-to-God _confused _by what Sebastian was saying, his mouth shaping adorably (oh goodness, _adorably? _That certainly wasn't what Sebastian's mind had meant_) _around words he couldn't say. Sebastian realized then that maybe Blaine actually _wasn't_doing any of those things on purpose, but he didn't let it stop him. Intentionally or not, Blaine had seduced Sebastian, had made him want him, want to get him. When he approached Blaine and leaned over the table, clearing his throat and batting his eyelashes.

If Sebastian wanted to get him, then _get him, _he would.  
And with the look Blaine was giving him, this would be cake.  
Blaine couldn't help but swallow and put the pencil back down, unable to focus on it anymore because of _Sebastian's face, _right in fucking front of him. Blaine may have been oblivious, but he wasn't_blind, _and flirting this blatant couldn't even pass over his naive head. "Seb?" He asked, and the other boy blinked again, sucking in a little air through his teeth, and yeah, he was unbelievable at this.  
"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Don't you ever think of the consequences of your actions?"  
The question stunned him, and even as he started to blush a dark red, color creating a butterfly pattern on his neck, he shook his head. "No, what do you mean?"  
"Oh boy, you don't?" Sebastian asked, and Blaine knew he was baiting him. But since he was just too curious, he took it.  
"I don't understand, I'm afraid." His eyes flashed in confusion every time he tilted his head to the side to look at a different angle.  
Sebastian was seated again when he spoke. "You know, I see the way you look at me. It's pretty obvious, I'm afraid. Though I can't exactly blame you, to be honest." Blaine spluttered, but he couldn't deny it because it was _true. _He _had _been staring at Sebastian for quite a while now. At first, it was because of the novice of an openly out and proud gay kid, who was not afraid to show people who he was. After they had become friends (or what Blaine thought friends were, having gotten coffee twice and talking in the hallway every once in a while, which was enough for him to say they were friends), though, it had turned into genuine attraction, and Blaine just couldn't help himself. Sebastian _was _incredibly hot though, so it was justified. The whole confidence in himself added to the appeal as well.  
Blaine stuttered over his words as he said "I have no idea what you're talking about, Seb." Sebastian laughed, because even he could hear the blatant lie seeping through his words as he spoke, not even convincing himself by the looks of it. He said nothing and Blaine finally seemed to notice the cup of now nearly cool coffee and took a measured, careful sip of it. "Thank you," he mumbled, looking down and staring at the lid.

"You could probably bounce a nickel off of your ass, you know." Blaine nearly choked on his next sip of coffee, some of it dribbling down his chin as he made an embarrassing half-cough half-choking noise, trying to swallow normally again after the unexpected statement. "I've got a whole piggy bank at home if you want to see it. We could test that out."  
Blaine laughed. It wasn't at the pure ridiculousness of the line, though. He couldn't help, even with pickup lines that Sebastian probably looked up online on his phone just before walking in here (little did he know, that's _exactly _what Sebastian did, but he came up with this particular one _himself_, thank you very much), he felt flattered. For once in his young life, Blaine Anderson felt flattered, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do about it.

Sebastian watched as Blaine's face flickered with conflicting emotions and his mouth twitching slightly. He watched the downturn of Blaine's lower lip and the thought of how adorable the boy looked when he pouted flashed through Sebastian's mind before he tamped it down in favour of considering how perfect those plush lips could be for _other_ things besides pouting. Like maybe kissing,running his lips down someone else's neck. And for smiling, especially because it was one of Sebastian's favorite things in this miserable world, besides sex and food.

Not that he would tell Blaine that.

While Sebastian had generally always requested sex from people he associated with, he knew that Blaine was reasonable. Blaine most likely was not one person who would let himself be pushed around and pressured. He wanted much more than one night of blinded sex and then the avoidance that Sebastian was used to.

Truth be told, Sebastian himself was quite sick of having no attachments to other people. He was tired of never really getting to know people, and learning of how other boys worked, besides working with their bodies. He wanted to be able to lay down with someone else, completely confident that they wouldn't leave him alone to a cold bed and vomit on his floor. He wanted the feeling of warmth and comfort in another body and being closer to someone intimately.

He was tired of never having a reason to trust people.

Blaine was staring at him curiously now as his thoughts wandered, taking more sips from his coffee cup and biting his bottom lip. Sebastian's face had been frozen, but as Blaine gave him that look, the complete trusting and patient look, as if he would wait forever for what Sebastian needed to say, he realized.

He realized that Blaine was the one he could let himself trust.

"Fuck," he breathed. Blaine breathed. "Fuck." His voice broke, eyes shiny but not filled with tears, just hopeful and wondering, seeing for the very first time. "Okay."

"Okay?" Blaine asked. "Are you alright, Seb?" Blaine always did care so much, and that was one of the things Sebastian loved about him-

_Whoa? Love? Don't get ahead of yourself there._

"Fine, I'm perfectly fine." Sebastian was smiling now. Blaine fixed his scarf self-consciously around his neck, and Sebastian moved his hand to stop his movement without properly thinking it through. "Don't, you look perfect. I mean- fuck." He had meant to say fine, but of course his mind hadn't connected to his mouth fast enough. Well, if he was going to do this, then he might as well go through with it. "You always look perfect, you know."

"I- are you kidding?"

He scoffed, but attempted to hide his face behind his hand and rubbing his eyes. "Of course I'm not." He had caused Blaine to become speechless once again, so he took the opportunity to speak. "So this is turning out much differently than I anticipated in these few seconds of clarity."

"Sebastian, really, are you feverish? You're worrying me now." There was that _caring _thing again, and it was certainly not helping him right now.

"Just shh for a moment." Blaine nodded and tucked his bottom lip to silence himself. "I'm an idiot."

"Okay?"

"I said shh, didn't I? Let me finish."

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine said, holding both palms up. He looked chagrined at being silenced again, but obeyed.

Sebastian held one eyebrow up until he was sure Blaine would be quiet. There was the ever-present sound of people walking around them, rushing and hurrying to get where they needed to be. Sebastian was incredibly thankful that today, that was not him. Today, he was calmer than he had ever felt, and this helped him with his next words. "Now, I'm an idiot. I'm selfish and cruel and weird and horribly awkward. I've known you've liked me since we've met, and I haven't paid attention at all, but I should have. I paid attention to everything that I shouldn't have, but god just now I've fucking seen the light and now I want to become something. I want to become something _with you _and I don't actually think it's because of how hot your ass is and god it took me so long to realize it and I'm probably too late and-"

"God, okay I promised I'd be quiet but this is enough," Blaine spoke over him and slapped Sebastian's hands in irritation. "Yes, you _are_ an idiot." Sebastian pulled one of his hands away to run it over his neck, shrugging. "But the reason for it is because you actually think you're _too late._ I've been waiting and waiting, and I didn't ever think it was going to change. I didn't think you would be anything but the sleaze that you always acted like. But right now? I know you're different. I know you're not completely confident right now," Sebastian seemed like he was putting his guard up again and Blaine rubbed his thumbs against Seb's hands. "Hey, no, it's a good thing, I promise."

"God," Sebastian exhaled, the table thumping as he threw his head down. "You're so much better at this mushy shit than I am."

"Well one of us should be, at least." He smiled, Sebastian's smile, and continued. "I was going to wait forever, I think. I knew it'd be worth it."

"Well good," Sebastian said, standing up and also taking Blaine with him. He pulled Blaine closer, flush to his chest and thumbed along his slightly stubbly chin. "Because forever has come faster than you've thought, I guess."


End file.
